WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) may be used for loading Internet web sites for mobile terminals. Such mobile terminals may include mobile telephones in particular. Mobile telephones may have less powerful processors, less memory, a limited power supply, smaller displays and may not have a full keyboard in comparison with computers. In addition, the wireless network may have a smaller bandwidth than comparable fixed networks. The stability of the connection may also be lower in comparison with fixed networks, so the data may be required to be reformatted to a reduced data format for WAP. The multimedia content of Internet web sites may therefore be translated for WAP and the data may be reduced. Mobile telephones may have a microbrowser suitable for viewing these WAP sites.
It is discussed in A. Fasbender et al., “Any Network, Any Terminal, Anywhere,” IEEE Personal Communications, April 1999, pages 22 through 30, that only one scaling of information requested that is suitable for the mobile station may be transmitted from an intelligent gateway to a mobile station.